Eos Hunter (HP)
10 years old, part of this, will give everyone what they aren't allowed to have (Latte's main source of coffee). Always the first one up and to go to sleep. Goes crazy if he is kept awake longer than he normal is, rivals Caramel. ------ Name: Eos Orion Hunter Age: 10 Personality: Eos can be explained in one simple sentence, a little kid that somehow gets whatever his siblings and step siblings need aren't allowed. He is banned items king. If something is banned, Eos has it. Nobody knows how Eos gets all his stuff and Eos is willing to share his secret. He uses his size to get what his siblings and step siblings crave deeply but can't have. He always has something in his pockets that his parents don't even know he had and will dish it out at a price, which is normal getting people to doing his chores. He has always tried to rival Caramel since their mothers married, even though he is a year younger. He'll try to rival her cuteness, her ability to suck up to Mera and everything. He was use to having Nova and his parents, all three of them giving all their attention to him, now he has to try to fight for everyone's attention in a family that has another child near his age. Eos is basically an attention seeker, which is why he doesn't really like to share Nova. He is still use to being the little baby in the family, which is one reason why he fights Caramel for Mera's attention. He may see himself as Caramel's rival, but he isn't much of a good rival. He has more street smarts than book smarts so he has never tried to beat Caramel in being smarter. He loves to cause fights among his step siblings, always egging them on and bribing them with more of his goods. If Nova ever gets involved, he'll stop right away. His big sister is everything to him, even more than his mother and father that he barely sees. With siblings all around him, Nova has became the only person who can calm him down. His mother and Nova are the only ones he will listen to all the time with him very occasional listening to Mera. History: Eos, born the youngest to a family British American family of 3, not including him. His mother and father met in some really unlikely situation that you wouldn't think would make a relationship, and further more, result into having children, (Eos's mother) was on a trip to Britain, a couple of years after she finished school, and guessed who pulled her up for possible suspicious activity while traveling the country? (Eos's dad)'s father. That's right, how Eos's parents met was all through his grandfather that was a police officer in Britain. After checking her out, not in a sexual way, he realized how in need of help (Eos's mother) was and thought long and hard about if he should help the girl or not. Being the kind and compassionate man he was, (Eos's grandfather) helped her out and took (Eos's mother) into his home to help her out.